SCANDOLOUS SEX during the episode called 500 YEARS OF SOLITUDE
by Beth Warlow
Summary: Klaus and Caroline met in the forest, and Klaus asks Caroline for honesty in exchange for leaving Katherine die in peace ... Without words will they show their feelings? NEW IMPROVED VERSION...
1. Is it Love?

**Hello, I know I have another two fics in progress, but I couldn't help but write this when I saw the episode "500 Years of Solitude." I get a little angry with how the producers are capable of showing us bed scenes with Elena‑Stefan, Elena‑Damon, Bonnie‑Jeremy, Jeremy‑Anna, Vicky‑Jeremy, Stefan‑Katherine, Damon‑Katherine, Katherine‑Mason, Klaus-Haley (hate that), etc.. etc., but we were deprived of this and left with just seeing them kiss! So here is my version of what happened in the woods. Hope you like it... I read a fic written by Kjsama that has Klaus POV so I will take some quotes from there and improve my own Caroline POV version.**

* * *

Everyone was having "scandalous sex" (Stefan with Katherine, Bonnie with Jeremy, Elena with Damon even Matt spent the summer with Rebecca traveling around and having sex even with Katherine's daughter Nadia). But not me. Not yet. At least not with whom I was thinking of having scandalous sex with. No! I had to get those thoughts out of my mind! What am I thinking? I couldn't think of HIM. Tyler and I broke up, and I had been a little shattered about it.

I was in the woods looking for Matt, whom Nadia had locked in the safe box until:

"Hello, Caroline," He said, smiling with his dimples and his seductive, irresistible, English accent that melted me ... but I shook that out of my head.

"Klaus," I mutter. I was really surprised. "Sorry. Matt's buried alive. No time to chat" I said next coldly and ran at vampire speed to get away from there.

He chased me after me. When he reached me he wondered aloud: "You're not even the least bit curious as to why I'm here?"

"I literally just whooshed at the sight of your face, so no," I said, annoyed.

Serenely, he told me: "Damon told me that Katerina Petrova has taken a tragic turn."

"So you're here to gloat at her corpse to be, to delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge! Great! Now I'm even less interested." I can't stand him but I liked him, so before succumbed to the former, I ran away at vampire speed.

He chased me again to add: "Well then perhaps you'd be more interested in talking about Tyler."

"Is he…Did you…" Okay. You got my attention.

"No," He said, apparently surprised as if thinking that how could I believe him capable of hurting me through killing Tyler. "I sent him off with little more than a bruised ego. He really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge. It eats at him… I hear you two broke up," He added with half a smile.

"Because I made him choose: Me or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. So I suggest that you learn from his mistakes and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is. No need to rub anyone's nose in it," I said, judgmentally and ran again.

This time, he takes longer to reach me.

"Matt! Matt!" I sharpen my hearing to try to hear if Matt screamed.

"Would you give me the same choice?"

"What?" I respond, stuttering slightly.

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"

"I… I don't know what you mean," I muttered in an innocent way, moving away from him slowly.

"Yes, you do," he said as he turned to approach me with his seductive smile.

"You…You can't do this to me," I stuttered nervously. "You can't just show up and distract me while my friend is in danger," I add, regaining composure.

"You know, while you've been vamping off in all the wrong directions, I heard Matt's distant and desperate screams."

"Where?"

"Don't worry, luv. I got it covered. Trust me. He'll be quite happy with his rescuer," He said with a smile.

We began walking through the woods, talking about nothing important.

"So the quarterback has been saved. What now?" He said suddenly.

"Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all of her sins?" I ask changing subjects.

"I do, but I won't, for you," He replied looking at me with a meaningful small smile.

"So you came all the way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I ask you to?" I said, knowing I don´t want to think about how much he likes me.

"No. I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse to be, as you so poetically put it, but I will leave minus the gloating in return for one small thing." He stops walking as he was having second thoughts.

"And what is that?" I ask, facing him.

"I want your confession."

"My… Confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?" I said with a smile as if he was making a joke.

"Me… As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away, and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just… want you to be honest with me," He said, sadly approaching me.

"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have… plans and a future and things that I want, and none of those things involve you! Ok? None of them!" But what was I saying? He was opening his heart to me and I said this. I shook my head.

"I see," he said sadly, almost in a whisper.

"No, you don't because yes! I cover our connection with hostility, because yes! I hate myself for the truth, so if you promise, to walk away, like you said, and never come back, then yes! I will be honest with you! I will be honest with you...About what I want!" I take a deep breath, waiting for him to reply.

He looked at me puzzled, with that grin of his that means I am holding, as if he had expected me to tell him not to leave me, not to go ... and then added:

"I will walk away, and I will never come back, I promise." Even if he has a smile in his face, I think he had wanted to add that he would not unless I ask him to. He did not say it, but his look told me, his eyes told me: I promise you but do not ask it. Please do not ask me to leave you...

I approach him, he wasn't moving. "Good" I said and kissed him. I didn't repeat what he told me, I didn't say don't come back because it was not what I really wanted. He instantly kisses me back, inhaling deeply as my hands come up to hold his face in my grasp while I continue my brief assault, sending shock waves through him.

I kissed him with all the passion I had repressed, kissed him with all the desire in the world. He did not say anything, just smiled, with that so seductive smirk of his... and then he takes control and pushes me to a nearby tree at vampire speed. He pushes on me and kept kissing me with lots and lots of passion, I began to pull his jacket off his shoulders, he relives me of mine.

He rips my blouse mercilessly, as if its presence disgusts him, buttons flying all over the place. And I continued kissing him like there's no tomorrow, as if this were the only time we would be together. And in a certain way there was no future for us, I clutched him tight to me with my hands and kissed him desperately. He hungrily stares at my chest heaving under my pink lace bra before making his way back to my lips. The remaining cloth of my torn shirt rests on his wrists, his hands latching on my waist. I pull him against me, and he continues to kiss me.

I hold him closer to me, rubbing myself on his hard on, making he growl.

He breaks our kiss, smirking. "Someone's eager for some hot hybrid sex."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," I say breathlessly. And continued: "And you have way too much clothes on." I grin at him devilishly before taking his shirt and ripping it in half. "Payback." I said while kissing down his chest, stroking him as he watched me.

"Oh sweetheart," He growls, kissing me and slipping his tongue in my mouth. After we leave each other lips again after a long while, he moans contently, holding my head against him dearly when I sucks and kisses a sweet spot on his neck.

"Caroline..."

In response, I lick him from his collarbone, gliding over his moles, up his jaw, he growls lowly in approval, his eyes rolling back, enjoying the sensation before he spins me in his arms and slam me playfully on the ground underneath us, the fallen leaves jumping into the air on impact, the rest crunching beneath our weight. At this time we were lying on the ground full of fallen leaves of the forest behind the Salvatore's house.

I giggle, he is hovering over me. I reach out and touch his face, his eyes flutter close. I cup his stubbled jaw, my thumb gliding over my lips. He licks my thumb seductively and I shudder between his legs.

"Why are you so hot?"

He opens his eyes chuckling. "So you admit I'm a fine specimen of man, LOVE?"

I laugh. "I didn't say all that."

He leans forward, his lips brushing against mines as he says huskily: "But you believe it nonetheless."

I lift up a bit to kiss him tenderly, unlike the hasty, rough kisses of before. He deepens our kiss. I can only moan. I unzip his pants, and he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead, my lips, my neck before letting me continue to strip him. He told me to take a step back, that he wanted to watch me stripping, I look at him like he was crazy. I did not want to be apart from him. I wanted to continue kissing him. I wanted to give him all the pleasure I could give, I wanted to feel him be mine, feel him at my mercy, feel what he felt like laying on me. I wanted that him to ask me not to stop…

But… after asking me to stop, he gave me a crooked grin and repeated to me, almost begging: "I want to see your beauty in all its glory. I want to feel that beauty become mine and no one else's" he said with a riot of sensuality and so in love that I indulged. I stood and started to strip. I take off my pants leaving me in my underwear, whereupon he got up and hugged me, unclasping my bra with one hand. Our kiss never ending, he pulls the straps down to expose my breasts to the cool, fall air. I looked at him surprised.

"A skill learned through my thousand years of life," He said. I pouted and he said, blushing like a teenager, "However, I had never done it so badly and with someone I..." He stopped suddenly. He would not say that he love me, that this was not simply "scandalous sex," that he was making love to me, his pride wouldn't let him...

He covers a pert nipple with his mouth, groaning. He palms the other breast so I slide my hand down his pants and start stroking him. He is moaning loudly when he bites lightly on my bosom. I don't let him think, I go back to kissing him passionately, and when I again tried to go down his body, he takes me by the hip and turned me around, leaving my face in front level of his magnificent erection and my sex up to his mouth. He yanks my panties down, licking, kissing, blowing and sucking my pussy. My eyes widening slightly. I started to do the same to his fully erect cock. "Oh...Klaus..." I mutter breathlessly. "Don't stop." He is eating me, sucking my clit, putting two fingers inside me. All we do was moan softly. We were moaning of pleasure, I can't hold it anymore, yelling as we reached our first orgasm, all my juices come out in his face and he drank all of them with great pleasure. He made me cum…

In a flash, he gets rid of his pants and kiss me passionately again with him now on top, his cock near my super wet entrance asking him to be inside me.

"You're naked," I said with a smile.

"It usually happens when two people copulate," he respond hoarsely, bathing me with a heated stare.

He whispers in my ear with a smile in a language I don´t understand:

"Þangað heimurinn fellur í sundur, til himinn og helvíti eru ekki fleiri, aðeins þá verður ástin mín hætta fyrir þig. En fram, mun það óendanlega, eilífa ... ég elska þig."[1]

My confusion turned into ecstasy when he holds me up and lay me on a tree trunk. He enters me slowly. A soft gasp escaping from our lips. His thrusts were wonderful, he penetrated me with intensity, with so much craving, full of desire, of infinite tenderness. I arch up, needing to feel him deep inside me. I pull him inside me with my legs around his waist. My hands grasping his head, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

When we were about to cum he whispers in my ear "Caroline…"

"Niklaus" I whisper back.

"… Bite me," he said almost breathless. I looked him, wondering what does it mean. He begs me again. "Luv, bite me," which I did because I was so turned on that my fangs were already out. While I was biting him and sucking blood, he bit me, leaving me in no danger as I drink his. The euphoria of our blood sharing washes over me and magnifies my orgasm magnified and makes us climax together.

We were all bonded….

After a few long minutes, we collapse from exhaustion on the ground, the cold air sweeping over our heated bodies. The sun is setting in the sky, reminding me of his departure.

I feel hesitantly to curl into his side. I'm afraid that he will reject me cuddling.

He pulls me up by my plump behind up against him. I release a yelp as he do so, I giggle diffusing any awkwardness.

He keeps his eyes on the sky, my hand resting on his chest and my head entering the crook of his neck.

He sighs, holding my head to him under his chin, playing with my hair.

"I will never reject you," He murmurs into my hair. "Never let such thoughts cloud your mind. Ever."

I hum tiredly in response. He chuckles. "I worn you out LOVE?"

"What can I say?" I let out a yawn. "You're quite a beast amongst the sheets...uh...leaves."

He lets a full out laugh at this one, I join him as we turn our gazes into the sunset. After a few minutes, I break the silence between us.

"I'll..." I let out a huff. "I'll..."

He turn to me, tilting up my chin so he can look into my eyes.

My breath is catch in my throat. "I'll miss you..."

He swallows back the lump in his throat, his eyes burning "...Caroline," He whispers, closing his eyes as he commit the sound of every syllable of my name to memory.

I kiss him and he kisses me back, the message of goodbye embedded in it. He begins to pull away hesitantly, I pull him back, kissing him harder now, and he acquiesces.

When I break away, I peck his lips one last time my eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Goodbye Klaus." I say almost in a whisper.

He lifts his hand and brush his knuckles slowly along my cheek. I battle with my emotions and toughen up.

"Goodbye..." He says. "Sweetheart."

With that, I get up and put my clothes on at full speed. Despite the situation, he manages to smile faintly when I grab the shreds of cloth that was his shirt while he tugs his jeans on. I throw a glance at him, a smile creeping at my lips when he shrugs at me, unapologetic, smiling faintly back. He watches when I doesn't throw away the ruined shirt and tuck it in the back of my jeans, he is happy about it I can tell. I grab my jacket and zip it up with nothing but my bra underneath. When I make my way to leave with my hair full of leaves, he flashes in front of me, not failing to grab my ripped shirt and tuck it in his jeans as I had done before.

My eyebrow arches up in question then I relax into realization when he start pulling leaves out of my hair.

I laugh after a full minute goes by. "Did you get them all?"

He smiles warmly at me, waving the last leaf he thinks is in my hair before me, and then letting it drop.

"I believe so."

"I must look like an epic disaster," I say, chuckling nervously.

"No. You're beautiful," He says sincerely. "Now go. Before you beloved friends start asking questions we both know you don't want answer."

It was dark then, he just left, leaving behind him a little card that has "I will keep my promise unless you ask me otherwise" written...

* * *

[1] _A/N Words Klaus says to Caroline are courtesy of Kjsama *Translation: courtesy of Google. There is no translator of old Norse that find useful so I let them the way she had done from English to Icelandic, which I think is the next best thing the words are: "Until the world falls asunder, Until heaven and hell are no more, only then will my love cease for you. For until then, it will be unending, eternal...I love you."_


	2. Feelings

**Hello, again this is for iheartponyo, CoryCas2, Ellavm, cece45, Alex452… and everyone who liked it….**

"In the woods… I got lost!" Aww, really I couldn't find a more lame excuse. But I could not think in anything else because I was really happy and irrational. I couldn't think period.

I was happy because he was wonderful. He was tender. He was kind. He was gentle. He was caring. He was loving. But at the same time he was savage. He was passionate. He was possessive… and yet he was respectful, he was such a gentleman. That was my first feeling: happiness…

But that night I did nothing but sit around like a statue without saying anything else, even after Tyler arrived. I couldn't look them in the eyes, mainly Tyler. Mmm… Second feeling: I was feeling guilty…

Then I began asking myself; how could I? How could I make love to Klaus? Mmmm make love, Am I thinking seriously? That was just SEX, just SEX, a one night stand… are you clear Caroline? No it could be just SEX… I felt loved…Shook my head, you don't have to think like that; ok Caroline! You shouldn't have SEX with Klaus, and certainly you can't think that he loves you, ok? So you must no feel like you are in love, ok. I was getting…mmm third feeling: I was angry with myself.

I don't know what to feel; on one hand he was Klaus the original hybrid, the one that had done so much damage to us, first he tried to kill Elena, then wanted to keep her alive as a "doppelganger blood bag" to sire more hybrids, he killed Elena's aunt Jenna, he killed Tyler's mom, made Tyler hurt me, but now, I don't know if he did it only to give me his blood, he seemed always to enjoy it. He had done so much damage, he had hurt us so much… On the other hand there was the kind, tender guy that promised me the world, he had said "I intend to be my last love. However long it takes." The one that took care of me, the one that had chosen me as first choice, before revenge, the one that will never reject me. So I hated him, but I like him so much that I almost can say that I am in love, oh god that feeling again. "You doesn't love Klaus, Caroline, you doesn't love him" I kept telling that to myself, but why I had to repeat it so hardly, and so many times? The truth is that I doesn't know how I feel…mmm another feeling: confusion. I was confused.

And I was sad because I was thinking I was in love... not that being in love is bad, but if it is being in love with the person you know you shouldn't love, it's bad. Which by familiar and friendly condescension you are ought to hate. WHAT! I don't love him! I have to keep thinking I don't love him! And even I believed it or not, I miss him… I miss him a lot… but I can't tell anybody about it… and besides he did not love, at least he hadn't said, I didn't hear those words out of his mouth, those amazing words I LOVE YOU ... and if he did not tell me THAT it was because, maybe I was not more to him than his ultimate revenge against Tyler, the had used me as an instrument of revenge after all... No, it can't be he made me feel loved, I don't know what to think, if think that he used me or think he doesn't love me enough to fight for me, and either of those things hurt, hurt a lot. So if it sucked! Mmm another feeling: sadness.

So I went to my dorm at Whitmore, and began cleaning. I will make the room shine. I was stressed… guilty… sad… happy… angry with myself… confused… and I don't know what more certainly I don't know how many different feelings can hold in my soul at the same time. So I'm going to clean the room, if I cannot cleanse my soul, I can be content to clean the room…

Knock, knock – Somebody's knocking the door.

"Is open!" I said.

"Hey! You clean the fireplace?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Well you know… all those stressogens. Heh. I'm stress-cleaning. I'm stressed, so I'm cleaning. Boy drama… Not that you care…." I almost spilled all of it…

"I'm here for Elena but, eh… clearly she's not here… So eh… I'll come back later…"

"Well, I can give her a message" I said more calm now. Hell, I needed a distraction…..

"Uh… yeah, can you just told her, that Wes isn't gonna be a problem anymore… I mean, my family's trust just came through, and I was able to cut off Augustine's founding" He said sincerely.

"So no more vampire experiments?" I ask trying not to think in my fucking problem…. And there again I was thinking in HIM, I was thinking in Klaus.

"Yeah, that's over" he said, I nodded "and uh… can just tell her I'm sorry… I'm really sorry for everything…" he told me. He was truly sorry, you can noticed it in his voice.

"I will" I said and close my eyes, I can't do anything to comfort him, because I needed more the comforting than him, and this way I couldn't comfort anybody.

"Ok" he said looking down. And leaving.

And here I was alone with my thoughts again. I couldn't stop thinking… I want him to be here with me… I want to see him again… I want to kiss him again… I want to… ring, ring mmm saved by the phone, thanks God, thanks!

Stefan was on the phone. He was asking me to do him a favor, something about Damon and Elena… What the hell, I only hear bla, bla, bla, Damon broke up with Elena, and I told him "yes, there was champagne", he said "bla, bla, bla, I told him that he was an idiot…" "You what?!" ok he got my attention.

"And now he's in a bit on a mood…, and something tells me he's been trying to get ahold of Elena, but she hasn't been returning his phone calls" He sounded worried. That's bad, really bad Damon in a bad mood is a little bit dangerous… a little no, a lot DANGEROUS.

"Look. I would love to help, if I thought he was actually good for her, but I don't" I tell him with the most serious tone I had.

"Caroline, how would you like to be judged solely based on who you're attracted to?" he said earnestly. God, he knows, was I that obvious? Come on, don't be paranoid, no, I wasn't.

"Why? Do you know something?" I ask anxiously.

"Why? Should I know something? He said inquiringly.

"I just mean are you sure that it is what you really, want? You know, Elena and Damon or Damon and Elena or… I know there is a nickname in there somewhere." I was raving clearly unnerved that Stefan is on to me about Klaus.

"Listen I actually think that Elena is good for Damon. She makes him happy, and we know that when Damon is happy…"

"He is not out there killing people, which I guess is a plus for mankind" I said finishing Stefan's train of thought.

"Exactly" He said with a sigh as saying you understood me to perfection.

"But even, if I wanted to help, she's not here. I thought that she was with you…?" mmm rare…

"She told me she was staying at Whitmore" he said puzzled.

"Ok. That's weird… oh well, where the hell is she?" finally something that will keep my brain busy, preventing me to think of HIM…

I looked for Elena, didn't find her. So I met with Stefan a Damon at the Grill. I tell them that I didn't find Elena, she wasn't with Jeremy or Bonnie, they were together. Damon didn't want me to be there. We will try to watch over Damon, like we were babysitting him. We will try to keep him from doing anything bad.

"What is going on? You guys are you babysitting me?" He said knowing what we were trying to do. He got mad.

"We are just hanging out, chatting" Stefan said trying to maintain his brother under control.

"I don't need this, and I don't need you help" Damon said walking away.

"Oh... we should better try Elena again" Stefan said resignedly.

I keep texting Elena.

"Where are you?, I'm worried about you?, Call me…" She didn't answer any of them

There was a party in Matt/Tyler's home, I really don't want to go. I will think about going the rest of the afternoon…

Bep, bep… I got a text from Stefan… "Elena is in Tyler's party, come here"

I was there in a flash. I called Damon "Really bad timing, Blondie. I'm dealing with a blast from the past…"

"Then deal with it quickly, and get your ass over to Tyler's. Elena is here" I said coldly.

I was trying to keep me busy, helping with the snacks, the drinks, everything, when I saw Elena. I couldn't help it, I ran to meet her, hell I needed a friend…

"There you are! I've been calling, and texting!" I was really anxious and I need someone to tell me what to feel.

"I'm sorry my phone died. Mmm what did you wanna talk about? She said wearily.

"I did a bad thing" I said nervously.

"I'm sure isn't that bad!" She said indifferently.

"You don't even know what it is! Elena. STOP!" I was a little annoyed I needed someone to be there for me at least this time. "This is really important"

"Ok. I'm sorry. Tell me what happened?" She said in a tone between I do not care and I have pity of you.

I didn't realize that, before I began talking "What would you say if I told you that when a certain awful person was in town, I ran into him in the woods and… sort of kissed him. He was there and obviously wanted to kiss me, so I thought "we'll just make out," but then, it felt really good to kiss him, so then I kind of…, totally had sex with him, but I swear, I didn't plan to do it. Now, I feel terrible" I didn't tell her all the truth. I think she had enough bad things happening in her own life.

"And the person we are talking about is…" She asked me with a weird tone.

"Klaus" I responded, hoping she did not tell me how dirty and stupid I had been while broking my neck.

Her reaction was not exactly what I expected. "Oh, wow, that… that, wow really"

"Would I make something like this up? And that is why I need you to tell me what an awful person I am." I needed someone to tell me that I was really bad.

"Actually, you're one of the least awful people I know." She said, calmly. Then she begins to talk more loudly "So tell me... How was it? You know, compared to Tyler?"

"Elena Gilbert!" I was really embarrassed and surprised by her reaction. And I wasn't going to tell her that he is wonderful.

"Caroline Forbes! Come on! Spill the beans. Now that you've slept with Klaus, how was it?" She asked anxiously as she wanted to know a gup.

"I am so not answering that." She was been mean.

"You so are." She looks up and add "Oh my god."

I turn around and see Tyler standing there with a shocked look on his face. His eyes… he was disappointed…

I had to talk with him. I go upstairs to talk to him about what he heard.

"Get out." He is really mad.

"Just let me explain." I said sadly.

"No. Let me. Klaus killed thousands of people; Elena's aunt, an entire pack of hybrids - my friends- Caroline, he killed my mom." He sounded disappointed.

Tyler's anger was growing while he was talking. He gets so angry that he smashed the glass he was holding in his hands.

I said almost whispering "I know, I know. I'm so sorry." I approach softly to him.

"Just stop. I walked out last time. Now, it's your turn. Go."

Taking another step toward Tyler I said "No."

"Don't take another step, Caroline." He was pissed.

"We were just..." I was unabated, I didn't let the fear takes over me.

"I said LEAVE!" He shouted me starting to wolf out, causing me to take a step back.

Stefan arrives there and grabs Tyler and pushes him up against the wall "You're drunk."

"Get your hands off me." Tyler replied while fighting back.

"What's the matter with you?" Stefan asked.

"You don't know? She screwed Klaus." He hissed.

Stefan looks at me with disbelief. I place my hands on my head and leave the room.

I went to Stefan's house I was still reeling over what happened with Tyler, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Hey. There you are. I've been looking all over for ya."

"Yeah. Well, I couldn't find a rock big enough to crawl under... So."

"Hmm."

"You're my friend. I need you to just give it to me straight. Am I a horrible person?" I ask trying to get some comfort or just to get a scold.

"Hmm. So that's why you came here, huh? Alright. Let me ask you something. When you found out about me and Katherine, what was your first thought?" He was so comprehensive.

"Honestly, I thought "aww."" I told him.

"See and if you held that against me, you wouldn't be sitting here right now, with me, would you?" He was trying to tell me that we can't judge people based in who they are attracted to. Again but with his example.

"Or maybe, I came here because I know that you see the best in people." I said back.

"Ahh. Somebody has to say it. So here goes... Are you ready? Caroline, you are a horrible person, ok. You are thoughtless. You are shallow and completely undependable." He said trying to be serious.

"Hey! I am vulnerable. Don't be mean!" I chuckled.

"You know what? Now that I think of it… I have no idea what Klaus saw in you. What was he thinking?" he said with a serious face, again, like he really means it. But at the end he laughs.

"Shut up." I said trying to sound outraged. We laugh.


	3. Decision

"Caroline, talking seriously… how to ask it?" said Stefan. After we have read a while.

"What? Just Spill it" I said puzzled by his change in attitude.

"Ok then mmm… tell me exactly what happened with Klaus?" He tell me bluntly.

"What? Do you really want to hear ALL OF IT?" I was really embarrassed.

"Oh… well… not all, with all the details" he chuckles. "But you understand me"

"Okay… I run into him in the woods" I began to tell, he sit quietly and hear me "first I run away from him twice, then he told me that he was here to see Katherine dye. That made me run again, He caught my attention by mentioning Tyler. I thought he was going to tell me he killed him, he looked me insulted. He asked about our break up, I told him I made Tyler chose and he chose wrong. He ask me for the same choice. He told me that he will left his revenge away in exchange of my confession, my honesty. I laughed." I started to talk fast without breathing.

"If you want you can stop and don't tell me anything else" He said. But now I don't wanted to stop. I needed to be hear.

I continued. "He wanted my honesty about him… He talk about my darkest parts, the parts that have feelings for him. He promised me to leave and never come back. I tried to be away from him, but suddenly I couldn't. I began to kiss him… and then we totally have sex…"

"Mmm I see. Let me think… how can say it? But it wasn't for only one time, you were out there for hours!" He take a breath and continued. "And you have feelings for him, how do you feel?" He ask.

"I don't know." I whispered. He looked at me as if he did not believe me. "That's the truth, for now I'm just a mess of mixed feelings. I don't know what to think. What to feel?" I said almost crying.

"Okay Care… I had to tell you I don't hate you, you are a wonderful person, and is ok to love Klaus, he is or was my friend and sometimes he is not as evil as he look like." He said with a smile.

"I don't know if I love him, I not sure of anything at all right now" I was more calm then.

"Okay, then we analyze, how he made you feel?" I looked at him what kind of question was that? "Well, I think, that if you were together for hours, there were feelings, you didn't just… screw?" He wanted to know about all the emotions involved us while making love.

I began "I don't know" he interrupted me.

"Yes, you do…, just think about it" he looked at me, and continued "you told me that he had told you and I quote -He is your first love. I intend to be your last. However it takes. – So I am asking you if he made you feel that he loves you, if he had told you that he loves you" He was making me think of how it felt to be hold by his arms, to be kissed like he kissed me, and after making love we cuddle.

So I just said "He told me something I didn't understand but it sounded wonderful and made me feel like I was in the clouds, and he was so gentle, so kind. He asked me to bite him." Stefan looked at me astonished. "He bit me. But even so I felt safe… it was that I felt… I was in home" I said almost in a whisper and sigh.

"I will not say what is right or wrong, but there will be consequences, you will have to deal with… I will not judge… just tell you to arrange your feelings and fight for what you feel, whether to love or to hate Klaus, and stand in your choice. That, your happiness depends on what you choose as you both have eternity ahead." He said as if he was sorry for not confess his feelings before... He was sad.

I suddenly realize he was telling me that his night with Katherine was not just "scandalous sex", they had connected again, and he had forgave her. He had been able to forgive all her mistakes, the time that he had suffered by her absence, the time had felt used and betrayed.

We all had been talking about how evil Katherine was, and no one of us noticed, he was sad. He even said Elena he was ready to be judged. He told her he didn't hate Katherine. He was ready to hear what a horrible person he was by sleeping with Katherine willingly. He was ready to hear us all reproaching him for comforting Katherine on her deathbed.

Oh my dear Stefan I think, you are suffering. You were in a similar situation, but you couldn't say because she was dying. I think you're so in love such as back in 1864. I didn't say anything. I just hug him. He nodded at me. He comfort me, I comfort him.

After a while "Hey... Do want me to take back you to you room at Whitmore?" I nodded as an answer.

On the way back we didn't talk about Klaus or Katherine. We just listen to the radio.

CRYIN' - AEROSMITH

There was a time  
When I was so brokenhearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned - yeah  
'Cause me and them ways have parted  
That kinda love was the killin' kind  
(so listen)

All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know - all I - need to know  
By the way that I got kissed

I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do down on me

Now there's not even breathing room  
Between pleasure and pain  
Yeah you cry when we're makin' love  
Must be one and the same

It's down on me  
Yeah, I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind, girl I gotta say  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you do to me takes my breath away

Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
It's a fire I can't resist

I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do to me

'Cause what you got inside  
Ain't where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
'Til you give your heart away

I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm DYYYIIIIINNNN' to let you  
Do what you do, what you do down on me  
Baby, baby, baby

I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do down to, down to, down to

We looked each other, turned it off and made the rest of the way in silence, it was not an awkward silence, just that we don't are masochist. I suddenly said "Good we turn off the radio, those were pain in the ass songs." We laugh a little bit. But I was really thinking "oh god why this song…."

He left me at the dorm's door… I go in, some gal was watching Disney movie Hercules at the common living room, and it was by the part Megara is singing I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess, I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that

Who do you think you're kiddin'?

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and

Who you're thinking of?

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it? Uh, oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling?

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

You're doin' flips read our lips

You're in love

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud

It's okay, you're in love

Ooh At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love

Again, why? What was God trying to say me? So I go to my room and just cry. And I cried a lot, as I realized there was nothing to be ashamed of. Even I realized that song is so right, I have rotten judgment. I was beginning to accept it I AM IN LOVE WITH KLAUS. Why I didn't learn? I always falling in love with the wrong guy. First Damon, who just wanted a fresh blood supply, I won't say the sex was bad, but he was just using me. Then Matt, I think I was his charity, he left me when I become a vampire, because I was a monster and at the end I think he is in love with Nadia or Rebekah, who by the way, are vampires. Then Tyler, revenge is more important to him than me, he won't choose me at first. And now Klaus, sadistic psycho killer, original hybrid… If you love him you will suffer. Love hurts. But nothing to worry about, is not like I will tell everybody that I LOVE KLAUS, because I WILL FORGET HIM…

Yes, I have a new goal in my life. To get over Klaus, and forget him, like he never came to Mystic Falls, like I never ever met him. Like I didn't have sex with him, like I didn't love him…

So I needed cleanse. And there is this ball the "_Whitmore's Annual Bitter Ball, a night to celebrate broken hearts, jilted lovers, and bitter singles." _I read in the flyer I picked up.

So next morning…

"So we all agree? No more moping about life's little failures and no more dabbling the dark arts of boyfriends past. This is a fresh start." I said turning around to face them.

"Couldn't agree more. I happen to love fresh starts." Elena said sarcastically.

"Um, I haven't been moping or dabbling." Bonnie said as we are sitting.

"No one likes a bragger, Bonnie." I said with a hint of bitterness.

Bonnie stops paying attention, focusing in his sit neighbor.

"Today is the dawning of a new era. This is stage one of our metamorphosis into the land of the brave, the free, and the single." I said resolutely.

"Bonnie's not single." Elena told me.

"Bonnie's best friends are single, which makes her, single adjacent. So she can be our wing woman." I pull out the flyer and give it to Elena.

"'Whitmore's Annual Bitter Ball, a night to celebrate broken hearts, jilted lovers, and bitter singles.' This is our fresh start?" Elena ask inquisitively.

"No. This is our purge, our cleanse. This is where we rid ourselves from the baggage better known as our tragic and mortifying first semester." I said like one of those personal growth speakers would say.

"I'll drink to that." Elena said cheerfully.

"Yes we should made a toast to fresh starts. And try to forget everything, about boys from the past" I said with my most serious voice tone.

"Bonnie!" I look at her looking for her approval.

"Bonnie, you in?" I said while Elena gently hits Bonnie with her elbow to get her attention

"Yeah. Yeah. Sounds like fun." She said without knowing what are we talking about.

I attended to all my classes trying not to think of Klaus. But he was in mine mind, he was in my heart…

Later that day Elena was sitting on her bed when I walk in to the dorm, she jump at me.

"Good! You're back! I need your help." Picking two different pairs of earrings from her dresser and showing them to me. "Diamond or dangly?"

"Since when does Elena Gilbert accessorize?" I was really puzzled.

Elena continues trying to find an excuse "Since she's being conned to go to the Bitter Ball with her best friend Susie Sunshine." She turns around to look at herself in the mirror while removing her earrings.

"Look. You're not fooling anyone. I know that you're faking it." I said sadly.

Elena answer me obviously worried. "Faking? In what?"

"Please. It is so obvious." She turn around to face me. "I appreciate it, I do, but you know I'm on edge because of the whole Tyler-Klaus thing, so you are pretending that breaking up with Damon was no big deal." She looks relieved.

"Caroline Forbes, how do you always see right through me?" She said.

"Look, Elena. You don't have to pretend with me," We sit on the bed "and if you don't want to go tonight, it's all good. I can be bitter, party of one." I told her, I understand her she loves Damon.

Her cell phone starts to vibrate. She looks at it and it's Stefan. She grabs it but doesn't answer yet. "Do you think Stefan would want to come?" She asked but she didn't wait she answer the phone before I can reply her. "Hey! I was…heh…just about to call you."

"What's wrong?" She said like tired.

"Oh. Enzo. Uh... Ok. Then maybe we should meet in person. Actually, Caroline's dragging us to this Whitmore thing for lonely hearts. I think you should come." She told him.

"Please. If it's bad, then I'll owe you a fun time." She begs.

I looks suspicious of her. Later at the Bitter Ball she walks by the corsage's table and grabs one. "Dead corsage?" she asks intrigued.

I grabbed the corsage from her hands and said "Thank you."

The girl attending the corsage's table starts putting it on my wrist while Elena starts to walk away and looking at her phone. I walk down the stairs and see Elena dancing with Stefan. I was surprised. She is hitting on him, weird… I watched them for a while then… I decided to interrupt.

"Hey!" I shouted as I approach then

"Hey." Stefan reply.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a minute? She promised me that she'd join me at the shredding station." I said

"Sure. Yeah, no. She's all yours."

"Thanks!" I grabbed her and she walks with me.

"Shredding station?" We walk away.

We arrive at the shredding station at the party. "Did you bring anything to shred?" I ask

"No because I didn't realize people still printed photos." She reply, a little bit annoyed

I grab two pictures of me with Tyler and shreds them.

Elena looks like she's in a rush and ask. "Ok. Do you feel cleansed?"

"Almost." I said bitterly.

I pull out the drawing Klaus made of me.

"Tyler drew you a horse?"

"No. Klaus did." I told her while shredding the drawing.

"Wow! Clean sweep." She said swallowing.

"Yes. I am making a decision. These relationships are over." I replied her as I really believe what I am saying.

"Over."

"And I'm not going to change my mind just because I'm feeling bored or nostalgic or lonely." I said accidentally.

"Wait. Are you doing that thing where you're talking about yourself but you're really talking about me?" She looked at me.

"I'm just saying that you've been through a lot lately, and your emotions are all over the place. So are Stefan's. I think that making yourself so available could maybe be confusing things."

"Do you think that I'm leading him on?" She looked worried.

"No. I didn't say that. I just… I… ugh. Just forget it. Just… just forget everything I said." I was sorry about saying that.

"Ok." She replied walking away.

Then I go down stairs ask Stefan to dance, he didn't accept my offer. Then Damon and Bonnie arrived. Enzo and he had kidnapped Jeremy. They wanted a witch, locator spell. Bonnie knew a girl from our sociology class, was a witch. She didn't wanted to help, I vamp to scare her, to convince to help. I watch while she help. I realize I made a mistake, I want my drawing back, 'don't think about it, focus Jeremy needs help' I told to myself. I talk Damon to desist. I practically ordered him to tell Enzo not to kill Jeremy. He didn't budge. I couldn't do a thing, just wait the spell works. I was thinking in Klaus the whole time.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I am trying to be almost by what is happennig in the The Vampire Diaries Tv Show... You see she shred Klaus drawing but she regrets, she want it back... this is about being in love with a bay guy... you have to figth it but you can´t dont worry she will gave up soon**


	4. Dream

**This is a really short chapter but I am wondering if i should continue... so tell me I you want I will continue...**

* * *

I had a lot to think about, I remember Tyler's hurt face and anger, his accusations as to "how I can screw the guy who killed Elena's Aunt...killed my mom... What were you thinking?!"but I'm not ashamed any more, I'm not going to feel guilty. That's it though if you ask what I was thinking the truth is; I wasn't thinking. Not rationally anyway. The minute I saw Klaus again in those woods, I was everything but rational. All I thought was that he was back. He was actually back after months without seeing him. After the harmless peck on the cheek that had me smiling like silly school girl during my graduation. After saving my life a bunch of times. After leaving me without a good bye.

He was back, in front of me, with that characteristic smirk that was so KLAUS and I realized that I had missed him. I had missed that smirk. I had missed his accent. I have missed the insanely attractive way he said LOVE the favorite word I loved hearing from his mouth. Just a greeting, I wanted to think, but the sound of his voice made it sound like a benediction to my senses...

And that night I cried again… but I wasn't crying because I felt guilty. I let out a strangled sob, covering my mouth before I vamp speed the rest of the way to my dorm, falling on my bed, momentarily feeling a wave of relief that Bonnie and Elena weren't back yet. I was crying because I love him and I am a total fool. I cry my eyes out for what seems like forever. I weep tears down my face, in my pillow, and his shirt... yes I had been keeping it under my pillow, for the last 6 days, 4 hours, 17 minutes and 15 seconds (Nobody is counting). I love him and I miss him a lot, and yes I will say it again: I am a fool. I made him leave… Drained, I strip off my clothes and put on a camisole and over it his shirt, I needed to feel him close to me. I bite my lip, as I hug myself smelling it. I hadn't washed it on purpose, the smell of the both of us lingering on every seam from when we were kissing, embracing each other so tightly against that tree...God!

I never thought to be the type of girl who liked bad boys ... after all I believed first to be in love with Matt. Damon doesn't count, is not that he forced me, but when he was bad he compelled me to forget ... but I had been hopelessly in love with Tyler, a werewolf, whose bite is deadly to vampires, and yes a bad boy ... and now I'm madly in love Klaus, the ultimate bad boy…

My friends wouldn't approve me been with him… but who cares. I love him. Why something that feel good has to be bad? No it can't be bad. To love someone has to be good… so I will spend my days with a smile, while I figure what to do to get him back…

For now I will have this love, this emotion that I can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it was like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with him, and I doubt if him planned on falling in love with me. Now I know that it has been going on since we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, despite all the bad things he has done to me and all the bad things I did to him. For me, love like this happens only once (yes I am stupidly romantic), and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it.

So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; I'm gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want him. I want all of him, forever, every day. He and me... everyday. Finally I am understanding that you can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.

He is, and always have been, my dream. I love him. I am who I am because of him. He is every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, I will find my way back. I will always be his.

Although you may call me a dreamer, a fool, or any other thing, I believe that anything is possible. It's love, it's as simple as that. It's the most incredible thing I've ever seen. I can remember every moment we were together, and in each of them there was something wonderful. I can't really pick any one time that meant more than any other. That silly date when I was telling myself that I didn't wanted to date him, because I thought I was in love with Tyler. That day at the ball. My high school graduation. When he saved my life. When I ask him to save Damon, all those moments. And for last the evening in the woods… mmm that was beyond WONDERFUL.

But oh no, what a hell! Damn it. He must think that I am a fucking bitch, which distract him of getting his revenge… I hope he thinks I love him because if not how can I get him back, suddenly I was sending a text…

"I miss you a lot. :´( :* :*"I realized what I had done after pressing the send button.

Oh god what have I done? Quickly I sent another message "but for now there can't be an us, we can't be together"

I felt asleep thinking of him… I dream about him… I was in the woods… walking. I see him sitting there by a lake, I didn't recognize.

"Hello, love" he said with that smirk of his "I was hoping you to come."

"What?" I ask "hoping me to come?" Before he answer me, I realized he was in my fucking head. "Get out of my head!" I yelled at him.

"But I'm not in your head, you are in mine" he replied smiling.

"How can I be in your head? "I ask "you are stronger than me.

"I guess is our connection, my blood in your system, your blood in mine, but…" He answer trying to find some sort of explanation "it can be anything. Probably is, you know blood sharing between vampires is something intimate, I just don't know. The only thing that I knew was that you will end coming to me."

"What do you mean by coming to you? "I ask inquisitively "this is only a dream…"

"No is not a dream, yes we are sleeping, but we are not dreaming" he replied "I was thinking of you, you were thinking of me, is like we called each other… I miss you too…" he told me approaching to give me a kiss

"Stop right there!" I shout to him putting my hand in front of my lips. I wanted to kiss him but first I needed answers.

He looked at me with sad puppy like eyes. "Why are you stopping me? Don't you want me to kiss you? Come on, I miss your lips, I miss your taste, I miss…" he looked between torn and angry, but there was my answer he love me, real love. I sigh and before he finished his sentence I kiss him… he was so surprised, but he just kiss me back. But suddenly he pulled away.

"What the hell, you are fucking crazy!" He was really pissed. "I love you, but you first you reject me then you kiss me. Don't mess with my heart like that, I have been betrayed so much times…" He said, while grabbing my neck.

"Just listen, please, you don't know the hell I went through this last week," I began to say with my hands in his. "The mess that all my feelings were. First I felt terribly guilty for making love to you, I wanted to believe that I hated you and it was just mere attraction. But then I had to constantly remind me that we hadn't made love that we had only fucked." He was loosening his hand of my neck, his eyes were really open. I was beginning to talk without breathing. "I was trying to convince myself that you don't love me, that I don't love you, that the time in the woods was just a meaning less one night stand, but you made me feel wonderful, you made me feel loved. Because of that I was afraid, that I was just another of your multiple…" One of his hands was now in my shoulder, the one that had been grabbing my neck, the other hand was around my waist, and he was hugging me. He puts his lips on mines and kiss me again. I was almost crying.

"Sorry, I didn't…" he interrupted me

I also interrupted him. "You didn't have to know, I also did some stupid thing that now I regret…" I whisper him "just… just hug me and kiss me, please… I love you… it´s hard to admit it, but I do…"

"Sweetheart, I love you too…" he whisper to my ear, caressing my hair, and kissing me again. Now we were in a large room "come sit on the bed "he told me grabbing my hand.

"I don't want to make love" I said shyly.

"Is ok if you don't want to make love, we can just cuddle. Come on you know I won't do anything you don't want" I sit by his side on the bed we just kiss and then we lay down cuddling and kissing each other for a while. "Sleep sweetheart. I will wait for you tomorrow…"


	5. Happiness

**I´m doing this because I hate those that never end their stories I was planing 2 more chapthers but this one turned to be too long so I had to split it, because we need a guilt free Caroline.**

**Hope you like it send reviews...**

* * *

I wake up. In my bed alone… but believe it or not I wasn't sad. I was feeling like comforted, as if everything that had happened was about to reach it end. I finally realized that he won't break his promise even if he love me. He won't do anything I didn't want to. I had to find my way back to him. But for now, I will be happy, no more guilt trips.

I check my phone "It is ok. I will wait until you feel like is time" Klaus. I smile

Mom call me she told me that Stefan had asked for her help tracking Damon.

"Care. I would like you to come to my office and pick up some files on Damon tracking, and give them to Stefan?" said my mom.

"Ok, mom be there in a few minutes." I said cheerfully. Took my keys and went back to Mystic Falls. I arrived my mom's office.

"Good morning mom, how is your day going?" I ask, I sounded too happy.

"I'm ok, Care, but you look astonishing, what is going on?" She asked inquisitively.

"I´m happy mom, or can't I be happy?" I said kind of aggrieved.

"No, I mean yes, is ok only that I haven't seen you like this in a while" giving me a kiss in the cheek. "See you, and be sure I will always be here to talk."

"See you mom" I said, I think she is finally starting to act like a mother.

I drive to the Salvatore's house. I ring the doorbell. Stefan opened the door.

"You were right. He's off the rails. This is from my mom." I said as passing through the door. Handing he the file.

"Let me guess: missing persons and animal attacks?" He said concern.

"Check and check, but there's something else. All of the victims were found inside their homes without their head... and their skin was desiccated." I said. I was concern too.

"Damon's feeding on vampires..." Stefan said flipping open the folder and looking at some of the crime scene images. "I shouldn't have let him go.

"No. Uh uh. No, you are not turning Damon's roosting chickens into a Stefan Salvatore guilt trip. No one could've stopped him from going after Wes the other night." I said trying to calm him down.

"I guess Wes must have injected him with whatever he was going to give Elena that makes vampires feed on vampires." He told me worried.

"Ah. Good news, bad news. Bad news is that when this happened to Jesse, we had to kill him, but the good news is... I'm sorry, usually there's some good news." I replied failing in trying to be optimistic.

"I have to find him." He sounded really worried.

"Well, I can come with you." Elena add trying to sound she was really worried about Damon. Now I can say something weird was happening.

"Elena, hey! I didn't know that you were here." I was surprised she was there.

"Well, Stefan has been helping me study." She said.

"Oh. Stefan who doesn't go to college." I said suspiciously.

"Stefan, who's an expert in history." She replied to me. I can tell she try to sound convincing.

"Uh-huh." I muttered, yes, you are right he is, I think sarcastically, my phone rings I look to the caller ID "It's Tyler. I haven't really spoken to him since the, um, incident."

"The incident? You mean the time when he almost killed you?" Stefan question me, worried.

I picked up the phone "Hey."

"Hey. Have you talked to Matt?" Tyler ask on the other side of the line.

"No. Why?" I replied.

"Because it turns out that Nadia has been compelling him to forget things." He told me. "Matt said he was going to avoid her, but I haven't heard from him."

"Do you think that he's in trouble?" I ask kind of worried.

"I think he hasn't been at home or work and his phone goes straight to voicemail." He was really worried.

"Okay. Well, I'll come right over…" I began to worry.

He interrupted me. "No. That's not why I called…"

"No, I know, I think that we can figure this out together. I'll see you soon." I tell him hanging the phone

"Maybe I should come with you?" Elena said trying to sound concern.

"No. No. You deal with Damon. We can handle this. Besides, it's time we move into the next phase of our post-break-up, pre-friendship relationship timeline." I told them. I'm sure Tyler won't kill me.

"Okay. I'm going to stay out of that one. I'm going to get some clothes and you'll pick me up at my dorm?" She was so indifferent.

"Sure." Stefan said. Watching her leave.

"The bad news is that Tyler hates you. The good news is... hmmm" Stefan said trying to imitate me.

"It'll be fine... We both have weird ex-friend situations." I replied trying to stay calm.

"We... there's nothing weird going on between me Elena and me." He told me. He really believe that.

"Come on, Stefan! First, she tells you she's going to fight to get Damon back and then she rebreaks up with him and now she's here, with you, her ex "studying." I said sarcastically

"She's here with her friend studying without the implied quotes." He was so naive.

"Well, look, I'm just saying that Elena and Damon's break-up is messy and you are not messy. You're stable and sane and..." I was trying to warn him, I was beginning to suspect. I didn't know what but something weird is happening.

"I'm about to spend 12 hours in a car with her alone, so whatever she's feeling, I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out." He pointed me, he was calm.

"ahh" I sigh "ok then I must go." I leave him, and go to Tyler's house. The door was opened. I found Tyler on the kitchen making coffee.

"Want some? Go take a sit, I'll meet you there." He said without watching me, not a "hi", not a "hello", not even a how are you. I go to the living room and sit. He brings me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. mmm... good coffee." I was trying to break the tension. "Although I usually take mine with a little more awkward silence."

"Nice try, but you don't take anything with silence." He said. He tried not to laugh of my joke.

"So, Matt. Um, he's missing?" I was worried about Matt.

"He's not missing, he just hasn't been home for two days and he's not answering his phone." With that, Matt finally comes home.

"Matt?" We weren't expecting him to show so soon.

"Caroline... What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see me there.

"Kind of wondering the same thing. Where the hell have you been?" Tyler asked.

Before he can answer, Nadia appears in the front door, but she's barred from entering the house without permission.

"Did I give you my sunglasses? Oh… I thought you said they wouldn't be home." Trying not to look anxious to enter.

"Okay, Rewind, start over. This whole time, you've been with Nadia?" I inquire, as thinking somebody tell me what's going on?

"It's a long story. Nadia, come on in." Matt replied inviting her to the house.

She passes the threshold. Matt pours himself a glass of alcohol to explain where he has been for the last two days.

"I was on my way out of town and then there she was, sitting on the front steps, waiting for me." he says buying himself the lie.

"Subtlety's not my strong-suit. I felt bad about compelling him; and bad about snapping your neck. Again, subtlety." Nadia said trying to hide her anger.

"So why haven't you been answering your phone?" Tyler ask holding his anger. He was worried about his friend.

"Uh... I lost it the first night." Matt answer so calm.

"First night where?" I ask. I was worried too.

"Atlantic City. I'd never been and neither had Matt." Nadia answer trying to sound convincing.

"One drink led to three and that led to five and… uh… the rest is kind of a blur." Said Matt as he has a massive hangover.

"Yes because she's compelling you!" I was really upset. Why didn't anyone understand she is mean?

"Caroline! I'm wearing vervain." Matt replied. He holds up his arm and shows me his bracelet "She's not compelling me."

I stand up and walk over to Matt and try to compel him. "Where have you been the last two days?"

"I told you, she's not compelling me. We're having fun." Matt told me.

"Fun? Oh come on! Just like the time when she buried you alive. WOOAHH. Pop open the champagne." Now I was angry.

"I thought you said she'd be cool with us hanging out?" Nadia ask Matt.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I was beginning to think deep down she was right. Always choosing the one who hurt us. But you know you don't choose the one you love.

Nadia stands up to confront me. Matt stops her…

"It means you've done nothing but judge Matt since he walked through that door, when everyone here knows that you're not exactly winning friends with your romantic choices." Nadia pointed to me, the she faces Tyler "Isn't that right, Tyler?"

"I don't want to be part of this." Tyler said and left. I follow him out into the hall.

"She's just trying to get under our skin to distract us." I told him

"From what? This is Matt we're talking about. Did you forget that time he went to Europe with Rebekah after she ran his truck off the road?" Pointing me she is right. Matt has made a couple of bad choices about his dates lately.

"You're not seriously buying all of this?" I said to Tyler, trying to keep him calm.

"Hell of a lot easier to buy than other things that have happened." Tyler said ending the conversation and leaving the house through the front door.

I turn back and watch Nadia trying to leave.

"Going somewhere?" I ask blocking her way out.

"Actually, I am and you're in my way." She answer me bitterly.

Matt hears the commotion and comes out. I see him. "Matt! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why? What's going on in here?" He seem confused.

I told him. "You texted me from Nadia's phone."

Matt looked at me blankly. I look to Nadia "so, you compelled him again."

"And they say blondes are dumb." Nadia said sarcastically.

I vamp out and pushed Nadia up against the wall, choking her. "What are you doing to him? Tell me!"

Nadia fought back, forcing me against the wall instead. Matt intervened. "Nadia STOP!"

"You might not remember, Matt, but this is your fault. Trust me." Trying to calm Matt down.

Suddenly, Tyler came into the house and pulled Nadia off from me. He gets her down onto the ground and holds her down.

"Young hybrid beats old vampire all the time." Tyler said while wrestling around on the ground. He starts snipping at her with his fangs ejected. She finally punches him in the face and speeds out of the house.

"Wait a second... Does anyone want to tell me how this is my fault?!" Matt added really worried.

I grab his arm and take him to a room to chat…

"Hear, Matt I was worried about you, and you texted me from Nadia's phone" I told him, then I add. "What do you remember about being with Nadia?"

"What is happening? I don't understand?" Matt said anxiously.

"Ok then you actually didn't remember anything." I told him resignedly.

"Nope, I remember sleeping with Nadia, a couple of times but no more." He told me shrugging his shoulders.

Tyler is picking up some papers that Nadia and Matt spilled on the floor. I enter the room. "Well, the only thing that Matt remembers is that they slept together."

"Well." Tyler stands up and we make eye contact. I give him a half smile.

"So…" I don't know what I was going to say.

"Care. I never said sorry. I was pissed, but no excuses, okay?" Tyler said trying to apologize about the other night.

"Look. We can get past this together. Okay. I just want us to be good again, you know?" I was just trying to be friend not to go back dating. I was sure now I didn't love him. But I'm trying to make peace because he didn't deserve to be hurt.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't say I was past it." He told me managing his anger.

"Of course. Obviously. I mean, Rome wasn't built in a day." I really hope you past it.

"How evolved do you think I am? You slept with Klaus. You slept with the guy that killed my mom. What's the fair amount of time for me to get past that? A week? A month? Tell me, what sounds right to you?" He said again trying to keep the anger under control

"Okay. You made your point." I try to calm him down

"Look. I'm not trying to be a dick, but the idea of us being good... It's not gonna happen." He was telling me that we can be friends, but not to close.

"Understood." I replied, thinking 'I hope it doesn't hurt you this much' I leave.

I went back to the Salvatore's house. Try to take a nap. Couldn't. I stood in front of the fireplace.

"Hey. When'd you get here?" He ask me concern.

"Ahh... About one and half of these ago." Shaking my glass a little bit, causing the ice cubes to jingle,

"Hmm..." he replied seriously.

"You were right. I brought this on myself. I knew the Klaus thing was gonna come with consequences. Guess now I just have to deal with it and learn from my mistakes." Oh god, what did I say? It wasn't a mistake.

"Glad I could help. So, did you find Matt?" he looked at me as he is seeing right through me. He know I love Klaus.

"Yes, and Tyler was right. Nadia's been compelling him to forget things." I was worried about Matt.

"What do you mean? What kind of things?" he ask anxiously.

"Who knows? He tried to message me, but Nadia stopped him." I answer resigned. I show him my phone with Matt's text message. "'Help. K' was all I got."

"Huh." He muttered.

I take my phone back. "So... You and Elena. What's the verdict?"

"Um, well, the verdict is... she's acting strange. She kissed me." He said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked.

"Yeah. My car broke down, so we got a hotel room so she could shower and..." he began to explain.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. You guys got a hotel room? With a shower?" I was surprised thinking he was out of his mind.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like that... I mean, I stopped it, obviously. I couldn't do it to Damon." He answer me back.

"Yeah, but she could?! I just... I don't get it. She knows that this would destroy him, what does... what is she doing?" I couldn't believe it. Is not that I like Damon being with Elena, but she makes him happy, and he makes her happy, so is ok with me if they love each other and want to be together.

"That's what I mean, it's like she's given up on Damon; and he thinks that she was trying to get me to kill him tonight." He explain.

"No. I mean, she may be mad at him, but she would never want him dead." I was confused.

"Unless... Matt texted you "help. K" before Nadia stopped him. "K", as in Katherine. And when Katherine was dying, Nadia figured out a way to put Katherine's spirit inside Nadia's body." He began to understand.

"Yeah, but that didn't happen because Katherine had a change of heart. No... No. You don't think that... It's impossible that she'd be... We would have noticed! It's Elena. We know her... Oh my God..." that's why she is acting like that. We have to deal with it now!

"I will tell Damon" he said. He was so resolute. His bother should know she is Katherine.

"I call the others." I told him and begin making the calls. But is late so. I go upstairs. I need to sleep and 'DREAM'. So I thought about Klaus, and felt asleep. I walk in a beautiful room in some kind of chateau, he was sitting near the fire.

"There you are, love, you are late, I have been waiting for nearly two weeks" he told me with a smirk.

"I didn't know we had to meet at specific time, Klaus" I replied.

"Is just I have been expecting you for a while, I think you will be sleeping early, cause is school night" He said, standing up and reaching me to hold me in his arms.

"Matt was missing again…so it keep me up late" I replied placing my arms around his neck, pulling me to his lips to kiss him.

"So why was Matt missing…" he inquire "if I can ask?"

"Lot of stuff you don't know, but he isn't missing any more so don't worry" I whisper nearly in a sigh.

"Oh baby, you can tell me everything," he told me to the ear "what is happening in Mystic Falls?"

"Ah, don't worry we have it under control" suddenly I wake up, Stefan is calling me, Tyler and Matt are here. I call Bonnie and put the speaker.


	6. No more Guilt

"The reason we called you is, Katherine is alive" I said.

"Hang on here… Katherine's still alive? How is that possible?" Matt was surprised.

"Remember that time Nadia's ex, Gregor, hitched a ride in your head? Yeah, well, it's kind of the same thing. Katherine is a passenger in Elena, except it's worse because none of us seemed to notice!" I said I was really mad.

"She was at my house... How did none of us figure it out?" Tyler was nearly in shock.

"Because it's Katherine and she's smart, and conniving, and sneaky... and… we're the worst friends ever." I replied.

"This makes no sense. She saved my life. She gave me CPR when Enzo tried to kill me. Katherine would never do that." Jeremy intervenes from the phone.

"That's what made her so believable. She played Elena to a tee. If she let you die, her cover was blown." Bonnie adds.

"I was sleeping three feet away from her! She picked out my Bitter Ball dress. And I let her use my toothpaste." Yes, because Bonnie was always in a hotel with Jer.

"Well, did she lure you into a hotel room to make out with you?" Stefan add arriving from the basement.

"She's the reason I found out about you and Klaus." Tyler said, everything is beginning to make sense.

"Of course. Oh my god!" Right everything is making sense.

"So, how do we kill the bitch?" Tyler add with anger.

"Well, passengers can be expelled from the host… saw it happen with Matt. Gregor died and Matt lived. All we have to do is stab her with the traveler knife." Stefan said. I was wondering where the fucking knife is?

"I still have the knife Nadia gave me." Matt revealed.

"Perfect! Go get it." Stefan instructed.

"Wait, you guys! This is Katherine we're talking about. She's going to see a sneak attack from a mile away. We've got to get her to come to us. Get her guard down, corner her." We have to make a plan.

"Fat chance you'll be seeing her today. I'm pretty sure I bit Nadia." If he actually bit Nadia, Katherine will try to find a cure, but she won't come to us.

"What do you mean, you bit her?" said Matt. He was defending her.

"I mean, she was attacking Caroline and I might've nipped her a little." Tyler defended himself.

"And you're just mentioning this now?" Matt was upset.

"Hey guys. Focus. Tyler's right. Katherine's not going to leave Nadia's side unless not leaving compromises her identity." I told them

"Which means?" Matt wondered.

"We've got to invite her to something that Elena can't say no to." I said, while making a plan. "Maybe a "surprise" party for Bonnie"

"A surprise party? Seriously! I wanted a spa day. You try feeling the death of every supernatural creature who passes through you on their way to the Other Side." Bonnie replied wearily.

"I'm not saying you don't deserve it. Besides her birthday isn't until next week." Jeremy said first to Bonnie and then to me on the phone.

"That's what makes it a surprise!" I think my plan is perfect, and hang up.

I call Katherine, she answers "Yeah, I don't think Bonnie would want a big party for her birthday."

"Of course she does! So when can you get over to Stefan's to help us set up?" I replied trying to convince he to come.

"I can't." she sighs.

"You can't?" I was upset my plan failed.

"I would love too, but I just, I can't. Um... I'm making arrangements for Aaron Whitmore's funeral. The only reason Damon killed him was because we broke up, so I kind of feel like I owe it to Aaron." She told me making excuses. "You understand right?"

"Of course, no, that's really nice of you!" fuck, my plan failed. Few minutes after I hang up. Stefan called me. He spilled the bad news, Katherine knows that we know. I run to the mansion met him in the basement.

"Of course. The farther she gets, the worse our chances of ever seeing Elena again. It's bad enough that we didn't recognize Katherine, we also blew our only advantage." I said desperately.

"Nothing a little locator spell can't fix." Damon says from inside the cell.

Stefan opens the cell's door. I say goodbye. I'll be back soon. I really need another nap. Go to my home. I take a nap in my old bed room. As soon as I wake up, I go back to the mansion. I go down to the basement. I see Tyler waking up.

"Hey ready for the changing of the...oh my God" Damon escaped.

"I'm okay" Tyler rubbing his neck.

"He fed on you!?" he is strong now. Bad, bad.

"I said I'm fine" he is angry.

"But why would you come in here?" I ask while thinking, are you nuts?

"Why do you think? Damon knew exactly how to piss me off." He replied.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan said while walking in.

"I think Damon went to go find Wes" Tyler informed us.

Stefan sighs. I get a call from Bonnie. They found were is Katherine, or at least where Nadia is. Stefan goes and picks her from the church. I go upstairs to a room take a shower and another 30 minutes nap. I wake up. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Tyler enter the room. Bonnie sits next to Nadia and holds her hand

"What's gonna happen when I die?" Nadia ask.

"I'll take your hand and you'll go to the other side. Just like that." Bonnie replies.

"Will it hurt?" Nadia ask anxiously.

"You won't feel any pain." Bonnie tells her trying to calm her down.

Katherine enters the house "I'm here to see my daughter." She sits next to Nadia. "Nadia…" She holds her hand.

"You came back for me." Nadia whispers.

"I won't leave you again." Katherine says firmly.

"Did you find a way to save me?" Nadia mutters.

"Klaus's blood would have saved you...If I had asked for it." Katherine told her, as regretting haven't done it.

"You would have gotten yourself." Nadia says nearly whispering.

"But you would have been alive. And now it's too late." She sounds sincere.

"My mother's name is Katherine. I'm looking for her." Nadia raving.

"You found me Nadia I'm right here." She replied desperately.

"She's a liar and a murderer. She manipulates she betrays...She'll do anything to survive." Nadia hallucinating.

"Nadia no I'm… I'm right here. Nadia look at me look at me. I'm here I'm right here." Katherine says.

"I'm looking for my mother." Nadia still raving.

"This is not what your life should have been. 500 years searching for a mother who ended up being me." Katherine is "sad" for real. Katherine touches her daughter's face and sighs. "Let me show you what your life should have been. What a perfect day would look like." While giving Nadia a happy dream in which Katherine puts young Nadia to sleep.

"You and I had a little cottage. It was an ordinary summer day. You were playing outside, you were tired and it was time to bed, you told me about the fortress that you'd built out in the woods by the river. So I asked if I could visit. And you said when the sun came out in the morning and I said goodnight Nadia." Katherine kisses her forehead "Sleep well." Katherine is crying! And then Nadia dies. "Your mother loves you." Oh god this is sad, she really loves her daughter.

"Ughh!" While Katherine closes her daughter's eyes and covers her dead body.

"So. This is it." Katherine runs to the door. I knew it! Tried to escape.

Damon stands in the doorway "Hello, Katherine. You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Damon is walking in, Katherine is turning around.

"Okay. So...who's got the knife? Which one of you is gonna get to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce once and for all? What? Suddenly everyone's speechless? When I was on my deathbed you all had plenty to say. Is it you, Tyler? Because I triggered the werewolf curse? Gave you an identity and made you matter?" she said sarcastically

"You've done nothing for me." Tyler replies.

"Oh please, Tyler. If I hadn't walked into your life you just be a wasted nobody with a boozy mom and a temper problem." She is so bitter. Tyler takes a step towards Katherine

I stop him "Hey, don't, don't."

"And you. I'm not worried about you? Me. Because we both know I made you better by making you a vampire." True she is right, she made me be a better person. So…"Goodbye Katherine."

"Bye, bye Caroline."

She walks to Matt "The one girl here who actually appreciates how beautiful you are. You wouldn't stab me in the heart, would you, Matty Blue? No, I don't think so. You will definitely go down as the best knight I never had. Oh, well..."

"Oh, well..." Matt says.

Katherine walks over to Jeremy "Well, little Gilbert, it was nice to have a brother for a second there...when you weren't being so damn annoying!" she said with a smirk.

Katherine says to Bonnie "Bon Bon, no need for goodbyes I'll see you on the flip side."

Katherine walks over to Damon "Damon. How you would love nothing more than to drive that blade right through me."

"We've already done that, Kitty Kat. I've said all I needed to say." He is so calm. Incredible.

"I know but I never got to say what I needed to say to you. I'm sorry. You blame me for who you are. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I turned you. I'm sorry that you didn't get to die as a forgotten nobody on a bloody battlefield and your father didn't get to live another day to be disgraced by you. Damon, I'm sorry that I gave you a life purpose. Passion, drive, desire. I'm sorry that you are who you are, because I'm the one that taught you how to love." He watch her. His eyes told me she is wrong. He really loves Elena.

"I'll see you in hell, Katherine." He says.

Katherine winks at him and turns to Stefan. "Stefan. You know, I've always wondered how it would be like to be loved by you. You've got to admit, for that one fleeting moment...your feelings were real. It's truly has been the role of a lifetime. Stefan, I love you. And I've always loved you." She knows, she is talking about that night. Stefan love her, Stefan loves Katherine. But Stefan is Stefan, he would give up his happiness for all of us. Stefan stabs Katherine with the traveler knife. "Then I guess this is how...our love story ends." He nods at her.

Katherine falls down, Matt catches her, and then Katherine sinks to the ground, leaning against the couch. Everyone's watching Katherine, Katherine closes her eyes. When she opens them they're black. She closes them and opens them again. I need some air I go out, Tyler is there leaning on Damon's car. I lean too.

"Is it wrong that I feel...?" I say sadly.

"Victorious?" he replies me, he feel victorious.

"Sad. I know that Katherine is a horrible person but..." She was a mother, Stefan loved her, and sometimes she was nice…

"But you see the good in people." He says bitterly.

"You mean Klaus. Because I saw the good in Klaus." I replied, ups I'm thinking about him.

"Your words. Not mine." But he is right, my words I'm the only one that can see good in Klaus.

"Your hybrid bite just killed someone and no one even batted an eye. I sleep with the wrong guy weeks ago and I don't hear the end of it. How is that fair?" I say but the only one that keeps repeating it to me, he is jealous, but I don't love him anymore. And no one say anything!

"I don't know, Care. Maybe people just expect more from you!" yes he is jealous. I'm sorry Tyler.

"Why? Because "being good" comes so easy to me? Well guess what, Tyler, it doesn't! I AM A VAMPIRE. I have the same impulses as you. So I'm allowed to make some mistakes along the way! Yes, I SLEPT WITH KLAUS. But after you walked away from me. That was MY CHOICE and I'm living with it and I don't need to be hearing about it every five seconds. So just get over it or get out of my life, but **I'M DONE FEELING GUILTY**." I say walking away.


	7. Finding my way back

**This is a long chapter I was planning to end the story here but it need more to give closure. So we are one chapter to the end, I mean this and another chapter. Hoping you like, AvalonTheLadyKiller, thanks for all your reviews.**

* * *

Tyler wasn't right hadn't saw the good in Klaus. He was the ultimate bad guy, and that's the way I love him. because to love someone is accepting him just the way he is without wanting to change anything so I love Klaus, evil, psycho, killer, destructive, yes he was protective, kind, tender, but I hadn't notice that until I was already in love. I loved him unconditionally, and love like this can sometimes cloud our judgment. I know I sound crazy. Yes I am. I am crazy because I am in love of someone who is the worst nightmare for some people, but for me he wasn't a nightmare, he was my sweetest dream, and with him I could feel calm, protected. Hilarious, no?

But now I was not ready yet to go to him. So much bad stuff going on here. I need to help my friends first. Elena, Damon, they both are rippers, "vampire rippers", to be precise. I volunteer to find the antidote. And I am shuffling through the remnants left behind in Dr. Maxfield's makeshift lab. I stumble upon the tape recorder, which records that the virus Katherine infected Elena with; contains trace amounts of Werewolf venom, which came from Nadia's infected blood. Oh god, oh god this is bad.

I listening to the recorded message "Oh my god." I am startled when Enzo enters the room.

"So werewolves are real? I always thought that, was, you know, a joke." I am unamused, but Enzo doesn't care.

"I'm Enzo." He told me as calm as he can be.

"The Enzo..." I said trying to clarify things.

"No… The other one." He replied joking.

"Ha. Alright, other Enzo. I don't know what it is you're doing here, but I don't want any part of it." I replied him turning around.

"I'm here for the same reason you are... I want this vampire-feeding virus out of our lives." He told me.

"Why? You want your killing buddy back? Is killing innocent people not as much fun when you're alone?" I said sarcastically.

"Right. Damon mentioned you get a little judgy. Then again... He also said you had a thing for accents." He told me trying to be seductive. Oh, I don't have a thing for accents. I have a thing for Klaus.

"Ugh. Just stay out of it. We don't need any more problems." He is really disgusting.

"Then you're not the least bit impressed that I have the antidote?" Again trying to seduce me. But he got my attention. I turn around and we both stare each other down.

He told me about the travelers, having the antidote, for both viruses. But they wanted Stefan to come. I called Stefan.

"Hello" Stefan answered the phone.

"Please tell me that's some good news." Elena said distressed.

"Bad news... It's not the same virus." I told them really worried.

"What is it?" Stefan ask anxiously.

"Dr. Creepenstein was working on the next phase of the virus. When Nadia was sick, he was experimenting on her blood and he figured out a way to extract werewolf venom from her blood and put it in the virus." I explained them.

"Wait... what do you mean "werewolf venom"? That means it's fatal." Stefan replied. He was really distressed.

"Oh my god…" Elena said scared.

"Hello! You don't think I would just drop this on you without a silver lining! There's an antidote. It just requires you to come meet me. I'll text you the address." I told him. The travelers want Stefan to meet them. Oh god, they remember me of Klaus, wanting his old pal back, even I he has to force him.

"Or you could just bring it over here." I think he really doesn't wanted to leave Elena and Damon alone together.

"No. You have to go there. And don't ask me why, because I can't tell you." I try again.

"Caroline... this doesn't make any sense... Just tell me exactly…" he said reluctantly.

"If I could tell you, don't you think I'd be there right now to help Elena? I'll text you the address!" I said him, like I was ordering him to go there.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." He sounded mad.

"The travelers don't want anyone to know what they're up to, and by "anyone," I mean "newbie, emo, witch" types, with bad attitudes. Just get there fast, okay?" I was trying to be nice.

We hang up the phone. We (Stefan and me) meet Enzo and the travelers finally at some abandoned train station. We began talking about Damon an Elena. I wanted Damon to tell Elena he had killed Aaron. I was wondering when he will tell her, Stefan trying to make excuses for his brother. I saying that killing Aaron in cold blood is something Damon must tell Elena soon so she doesn't forgive him and come back to Stefan. I was trying to make my two best friends be together again. And there was Enzo, Damon's psycho friend. He says he is Damon's true friend. I don't believe him. And he is with the travelers now. They have ta antidote to the ripper virus.

The travelers told us Elena is valuable to them so they are seeking for an antidote for her virus too. But they need "us" more like Stefan to help them finding something.

"First, we have to find something." Sloan, a traveler, said, hell she was so calm.

"Okay. What do you need?" Stefan said anxiously.

"Another one of you." She replied.

"What do you mean, there's another one of me out there?" Stefan ask inquisitively and surprised.

So outside there is another Stefan's doppelgänger, that's new. Enzo confirms it, he had been with the travelers for a few weeks and he had learned things; like that the last remaining pair of doppelgängers are special. The leader of the travelers, Markos, wants the blood from the last remaining pair of doppelgängers, i.e. Stefan and Elena. So Stefan and Elena are special but how the wont tell. They wanted to link Stefan to his doppelgänger in order to find and kill him. Because a vampire doppelgänger is better than a human one.

No, no I wouldn't allow that, cause that means I can lost Stefan. The last time a witch linked him to his doppelgänger, she fried his brain and he lost his memory. Nevertheless he willingly offers himself for the linking spell in exchange for the antidote. I think about killing them all, like I did to the witches when they were going to kill Bonnie. Stefan disagree with me. He told me he will be fine.

"It'll be fine." Stefan said.

"Yeah, until you lose your memory again." I was worried

"Well, if I lose my memory, then I won't remember I had anything to worry about in the first place. See? Win/win." He said trying to be funny. I give him 'the look'.

"Who volunteers themselves for witchy electric shock therapy?" I said sarcastically, although in that I was not very well.

"Me... And I would do it for you too. Look... let's just say that they do fry my brain." He wanted me to think it was about his brother, and Elena being just a friend. He didn't have to reassure that to me. Now I knew he loved Katherine. I was ok with that.

"I'll kill them…" I told him.

"Right. And then you'll spiral out of control about killing them and then, do me a favor, remind me we were friends." Yes because always I kill someone I go down in a spiral out of control of depression. I am not a murderer.

Before Sloan began with the linking spell, Stefan asked for the antidotes. First they didn't wanted to deliver them but he said he was there and he will do anything they wanted to. So Enzo will deliver the antidotes. I will stay with Stefan. The linking spell began, Stefan was in pain. Then I threatened Sloan with knife against her throat. They stop. Stefan pass out. After I reached a compromise with the travelers, I go to make sure Stefan is okay.

"Hey." Stefan look at me confused.

"Hi." He said and then he jokes. "Rebecca? Hi."

"Oh my god..." I was worried they fried his brain.

"Kidding! Lexy, right?" he jokes again, but now I know.

"It was funnier the first time!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Did it work?" he ask me anxiously.

"The engine's running Blondie. I appreciate the call. Let's go do this thing." Enzo called me. We needed to leave.

"Did I miss something?" he ask worried.

"Sloan was going to fry your brain to kill your... other you. I wasn't about to let that happen, so... I may have volunteered to help Enzo deal with it." I said calmly.

"You mean... kill him?" he was a little bit worried. We look to one another, not saying a word.

"Caroline... I can't let you" He mean he won't ask me to kill someone.

"They only want one alive, remember? It's you or him." I told him, if I have to choose I choose you.

"Alright fine. Well, I'm coming with you." He told me, he will do anything to avoid me feeling guilty.

"No mate. You aren't. They need to use you to get track him. Tick tock, gorgeous. Time is of the essence." Enzo said.

"I'll be fine, Stefan. Besides, you'd do the same for me, right?" I replied Stefan, he would do anything for his brother and friends, and it will sound funny, I am beginning to think both of them as brothers too, two older brothers.

"I don't trust him..." I know Stefan. He is manipulative psycho.

"Don't worry. I don't either. I'll be safe, I promise." Or at least I would try...

I go to step down from the train cart we were in. Enzo offers me a hand, but I refuse. We go to Atlanta. We start looking but Atlanta is a big city, we needed more clues. We sitting across from one another in a diner. My phone starts buzzing on the table, but before I can pick it up, Enzo snatches it from me. Sloan was on the line, she told us the doppelgänger name was Tom Avery, and that she saw he worked in Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital. I was mad she broke our deal. I was very angry so I tell her I will take care of Tom and in return, she stop using Stefan to psychically doppelbomb him. Because every time she link the two, she is frying Stefan's brain.

"I don't give a damn about his brain. It's his blood that matters." She told me. "And until Stefan and Elena are the last two doppelgängers on Earth, their blood is useless to me. So you better believe I'll give Stefan a back alley lobotomy if you fail to kill Tom Avery." She try to frighten me.

"Well, I don't fail at things. So do it again and I'll kill you too." I said, I really mean it. I can kill when my friends are in danger. I hang up the phone and fling it across.

Enzo looking amused add "I'll kill you too? You're like a perky, blonde angel of death. Almost had me convinced…"

We go to the Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital, looking for Tom. I sign in at the front desk.

"So, the receptionist doesn't know Tom personally, but I compelled him to call someone who does." I said while sitting to wait for someone to come speak with us. Enzo just stares at me until I pulls out a magazine and starts reading it.

"Okay. I give up. I can't tell if you're avoiding the mission, or me." Enzo said.

"Well why can't it be both?" I replied.

"Because I've earned some company, after hand delivering the antidote that kept Damon and Elena from consuming each other... Literally." He was like anything is happening.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I trust you. I still don't understand why you're even here." I don't trust him, he is hiding something.

"Damon's trying to be a good boy these days, which means I'm in need of a new murder buddy." He said jokingly. I side-eyes him. "I'm joking! A joke... British humor..." He is not even British.

I am clearly not interested in speaking with him any further. So Enzo picks up his own magazine and starts reading from it.

"Ahh. Modern women. All bosom, no mystery. Present company excluded." He said flirtatiously.

"Dear God. Please don't tell me that I am the real reason you're here." I was annoyed.

"Why not? From what Damon tells me, I am your type. Well-traveled, charming accent, dodgy morals..." again flirting with me.

"Mhmm. Arrogant, tactless, completely unable to take a hint." mmm no he is not my type he isn't blond, blue eyed, sexy, designer stubble beard, kind, gentle, lover, no, he is not Klaus. And designer stubble beard doesn't suits Enzo as well as him.

"Precisely. Well, to be honest, you remind me of someone I once knew. She worked for the Augustine's." Is he finally telling the true?

"You mean, she tortured you? I can definitely relate to that." He is kind of masochist? This is twisted.

"Maggie was only there to observe my behavior in captivity. I quite liked her, actually." This is twisted, he is in love.

"And let me guess, she made you want to be a better man." I said sarcastically.

"Not at all. She just reminded me that I was good all along." I was surprised by his answer, but before she can retort, a doctor comes to talk to us. He said that Tom had been missing for 4 months. I call Stefan to ask if he saw more. Sloan link him to his doppelgänger again to obtain more information. 6643 Peachtree Drive, a redheaded woman. Her name was Hazel. Stefan told me not to kill him, he is a good person. We approach an old, beaten down house from the address Stefan gave us. We find strange lines of "blood?" and salt running through the house's main hall. And a red hair girl, a witch. Enzo kills her so we can enter to the house.

"Why did you do that? She was our only lead!" I was mad.

"Exactly. And I am a murderous vampire. Surprise!" just when I think I can begin to trust him.

We enter the house, after killing the witch that inhabited it. Her body lays in the floor, with a gaping wound in her forehead. He told me she was in a bloody trance; unable to answer questions. He doesn't see why I'm mad. He's only doing what's necessary to save my friend, because I won't. I don't like his tone, I don't like him being right. I can't be the cold-blooded murder of an innocent man.

"You've got me all wrong, Caroline Forbes. I'm not judging you. I'm preparing you." He began to say, I scoffs at this "I've seen soldiers, men trained to kill, look their enemy in the eye and freeze up on the battlefield; a hesitation that usually costs them their lives." He told me trying to make a point.

"Well, last time I checked, this isn't war and I'm not a soldier, but Stefan is one of the best people that I know and when it comes to saving his life, yes, I will do just about anything..." I train off when I hear a low screeching sound coming from another room. "What's that sound?" I ask anxiously.

"A telltale heart." He replied me. We followed the sound to its origin point, the basement. There, we find Tom Avery in some kind of a coma. I tried to awaken him. Enzo told me he would do it. I told him that I made the deal I will kill Tom. I put my hands over Tom's throat and slowly starts to strangle him, but before I can apply much pressure, Tom jolts to life. And I couldn't kill him now he is awake.

Tom ripping the tubes from his face, said "What's happening? Who are you people?"

"We're angels mate, we've come to deliver you to the sweet hereafter..." Enzo told him trying not to be sarcastic.

I catches his eyes with mines and tries to calm him down, by compelling him "Calm down. You can trust me."

"Bonding with him will only make it harder on you" he is trying to warn me but now is too late I have to save Tom.

"Let me do this my way." I replied annoyed. Then I talk to Tom "I'm your friend and you mean the world to me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Tom said confirming he is compelled to trust me.

"Good. Now, I promise, you won't feel a thing." I told Tom. And I speed off and snap Enzo's neck.

"What's going on?" Tom ask surprised.

"I'm getting you out of here." I told him.

We go upstairs, and out to my car then I took him to a diner to eat something. Tom and me now sit in a diner. I watch as Tom gobbles food down.

"Hazel seemed nice, so you know, I figured, uh, why not have dinner? So I showered, picked her up and that was it… that was the last thing I remember for the last four months." Tom told me intrigued.

"She kidnapped you that night... locked you up ever since… hid you away from anyone that knew magic." I replied trying to explain.

"Like you said, she was a real witch." He thinks I am joking.

"Yeah" no more explanations, he won't understand.

"I don't know why I'm telling you my whole life's story." He sounded surprised.

"It's because I compelled you to. And to stay calm and not worry." I answered him.

"Hmm. Why do you want to know so much about me?" he wondered.

"I just want to make sure you're a good guy... no skeletons in the closet... That sort of thing." I was trying to find a reason to kill him, but no he is good.

"And?" he ask me.

"And… you are just about one of the nicest people I've ever met." He is not the nicest the nicest is Stefan.

"Well, likewise, because I do remember you saving my life. So, if there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know." He replied me.

I smile at him. I begin to imagine: All of a sudden, Tom starts choking on his food. He reaches for his glass of water, but I grab it and slowly move it out of his reach. I sit there until he collapses on the table, dead. That will be good.

"Ugh. Em. What I need from you isn't something I can take." Is not that I can tell him I need you to be dead.

"I don't understand." He is puzzled.

"Well, you don't have to. You just remind me of someone who's really important to me." I told him. Killing him is like trying to kill my brother.

"Well, he's one hell of a lucky guy." He sounded jealous.

"Yeah." I have to compel him, I am not the one. He only has a crush for his rescuer. "So are you because after this, you are going to get on a train, ride until you find a place you like; meet a pretty girl; settle down; be happy for the rest of your long, long life." When I finally stops compelling him, he starts eating again, prompting me to get him to slow down. "Just go easy on the carbs. They're a killer."

After leaving the diner, I will give him a ride to the train station. So we got to my car in an underground parking lot.

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life." Tom told me.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone has." Trying not to think that by letting him go I was putting Stefan at great risk.

"Then I suppose it was a fitting last supper." Enzo said while coming behind him and snapping his neck before I can protect him.

"No! Why the hell did you do that?!" I was surprised and a little bit mad.

"Because you aren't the only one that cut a deal to save someone's life. That old flame I mentioned, Maggie, the travelers claim they know where to find her." His eyes told me the truth, he was in love.

"Well, if she's anything like me, she just lost all respect for you." What I am saying? If she loves him back she will respect and accept any side of him, I do, and I respect and accept all sides of Klaus.

"No. I'll earn her forgiveness in time. Because unlike you, Caroline, I'm willing to do whatever it takes for the people I love. The travelers moved to some junk yard outside Mystic Falls. Feel free to tell Stefan you're the one who saved his life." Ouch Enzo, that hurts. You are so right I am afraid of the things I would have to do for love. You weren't such an asshole, at the end. I don't know what I will have to face it sooner or later.

Enzo left, I take one last look at Tom's corpse. His eyes are opened in a perpetual state of shock. Then I left to the travelers' camp near Mystic Falls. I find Stefan alone in the back of a car on-site.

"Stefan? Hey." I was a hell worried about you.

"Hey." He sounded tired.

I lay down with Stefan. He ask "Are you...?"

"A big fat failure? Yep. But on the bright side, I'm also exhausted and very cranky." I told him I was really cranky.

"It's good to see you anyway. So, do you want to tell me what happened?" he wanted to know if I am ok physically and emotionally.

"I just did. I failed. I couldn't kill him, Stefan. Not even to save you." I hope that is the answer he wanted.

"You do realize you're feeling guilty for not being able to kill someone." Yes I do, because you are more like a brother to me not just any friend.

"No, I'm feeling guilty because you're still being held prisoner." I told him.

"Come on, Caroline. They were never going to let me out. I'm too important to them." He said

"Well, you're even more important now. Enzo killed Tom." I told him sadly.

"Yet another reason to hate Enzo, I guess." He replied sarcastically.

"I should've seen it coming. That whole flirty "oh, I'm so charming because I want to distract you" thing. I… I practically invented that. What do we do now?" But I think I was more worried about how much I dislike him. I was wondering if we need to go.

"We go to sleep" Stefan was tired.

I laugh, part genuinely, part confused. "That's heroic."

"Well, the hero part of my brain needs to recharge for, you know, being tortured all day while you were out flirting with yet another British man." He told me jokingly.

"Shut up! Ha ha. That's very funny." I roll over on my side and faces Stefan.

"We gather our strength and wait for an opportunity to get the hell out of here; together." He is right we are tired. I close my eyes for a second and opens them again.

"You knew? That's why you let me go, because you knew the whole time, didn't you?" I ask.

"Knew what?" he replied.

"That I couldn't do it." I replied to him.

"Not that you couldn't do it, but wouldn't do it." He told me.

"How?" I ask.

"Because that's what makes you, you." He is right only partially. I couldn't do it because he remembered me of him. It was like trying to kill him. And he is right because if I had killed him I would be going down on a guilt depression spiral. I think Klaus knows that too because he tried to avoid me from killing the witches. But the truth is that under pressure I will kill for love even if after that I regret it. Oh God, suddenly I realize that I still was an insecure afraid girl.

We lay there for a few more minutes until I snuggle up to Stefan. Then we fell asleep. Stefan and I are sleeping. Stefan has his arm draped around my stomach and my hand is placed over his. We wake up when they hear the travelers chanting. We found out some creepy thing. Travelers were drinking Elena's and Stefan's blood, after that they burn in flames. What the hell was going on? But we scape from there.

"What we should do now?" I ask inquisitively.

"We will deal with whatever comes when we see that is, ok." he said trying to reassure me.

"Oh, God… when it can be calm enough to think about how I can be happy?" I sigh whispering almost crying.

"So, are we ready to continue our chat?" He ask while holding me with an arm in my waist.

I look at him, what does he mean? I don't feel like talking. So much crap going on. And I miss Klaus. He look at me.

"You miss him, right?" He said as if he could see right through me.

"Is just… ahhh… I love him" I was so sad.

"And why are you crying? He is still there" He said hugging me.

I pulled away from his embrace. He pulled me back, and I say with a giggle "I knew you turned back to be in love with Katherine again"

"Why are you doing this about Katherine and me? Besides she is dead, no worth to talk about it" He said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry" I was really sad, I really didn't mean to say that. But is that is easier to me tease of any other thing than face my mistake. "You… you are right, I love him, and I miss him, but I made a huge mistake"

"What are you talking about? You doesn't mean the stupid promise you made him make, do you?" he wonder trying to comfort me.

"No… yes I was so stupid, I mean I make him leave, even he didn't want to" I was crying.

"Don't cry like that, Care… it breaks my heart" He was trying to calm me down.

"You can cry too… I mean we need it" I sob and sip snot.

"You are right Care, perhaps I need to pour some tears" he told me a tear dropping down his cheek. "I just no one would understand, mainly Damon"

"You are worried, they don't understanding… put on my shoes" I said.

"But you are wrong… every one of them know about you and Klaus and the only one acting like an asshole is Tyler" He told me with his most serious look.

"You are right, but I have lost him" I said with a little bit of the blues but more calm.

"You said that he promised not to come back, and not to look for you, but he didn't ask you to do the same, so you can go and look for him" he pointed trying to make me realize that everything is now in my hands.

"Yes, but I cannot, not now" I began to cry again. "You need me here"

"You can wait until you are ready, you love him, you just have to face him and tell him" he told me

"But… but I can't be happy if you are in danger" I cried.

"Call him, tell him to wait for you for a while" he told me "he had waited for you for what 3 years? I don't think he would mind waiting for you as long as you wish knowing for sure you really love him"

"I will think about it" I said with a smile "and is ok if you love Katherine, knowing for sure she is dead will help getting over her"

"I hope you're right, it hurts" he hug me.

We were in front of the Salvatore's boarding house.

"I must go home" I told him giving him a kiss in the cheek "unless you want me to stay" he doesn't say a thing he just keep hugging me. So I grab his hand and enter the house to his room. First going into the kitchen and grabbing two blood bags for dinner.

We lay on the bed drinking our blood. I was laying on his chest he was stroking my hair.

"I am a real fool, I love her so much, she was everything I wanted and more, she was a survivor, and now she is dead and the worst is that I couldn't tell her how I feel" He told me crying.

I sat up and lay him in my lap, what can I say? "Stefan, it is not ok but I will get better, the pain will eventually go away, not all but I will hurt less"

"Yes, I know, now I am tired we should get some sleep. Remember you have to give Klaus a call" he told regaining his composure.

"O.K. I will call him in the morning" I replied not much convinced. I was afraid of he doesn't want to wait.

"Here take it" he gave me a white box with a yellow bow. "I got it for Elena's birthday but I can get another one and you need it now." He said with a smile.

"Thanks" the gift was red and black flannel pajamas.

"You stay here I will go to another room" he told me while leaving the room. I nodded him.

I changed my clothes, put the pajamas on. In the morning I will go home and get some clothes. This is weird Elena and Damon aren't here. I won't worry about. I need a goodnight sleep. I will dream about Klaus.

"Hello, love" Klaus greeted me with a smirk.

"I was hoping to see you, oh God… I am so tired" I whisper hugging and kissing him.

"Nice pajamas, come lets go to bed" he answered me flirtatious, oh God his English accent melt me. Oh, my not too sexy new pajamas.

I jumped to his arms, kissing him passionately. He hold me, my legs around his waist, and carrying me to the bedroom. He began kissing my neck I do the same to him. Oh God, I really like to feel his kisses. He throw me to the bed. I giggle. I grabbed him by his neck, and I make him fall on top of me. He giggle too. And continue kissing me. I kiss him back. I start to take off his shirt while he takes off my blouse. We began to seem desperate. Oh God, I feel his hot skin so near to mine. Then he takes off my pants, I am now only in my little red lace thongs.

"Mmm I like your underwear." He said staring at me with a horny look, while he slid down his jeans. Mmm he wasn't wearing any underwear. He take off the thong and started kissing me down there. His tongue, licking my pussy, his little bites, his fingers stimulating my clit. Oh God, everything I could do was moan. And scream his name. But I want to give him pleasure too so I used my vampire strength, and pull him up to bed and I ride him after tearing one of the sheets from the bed and tie his wrists to the headboard. "Mmm kinky" he said in horny tone. I began to kiss his lips, our tongues dancing and fighting as we were going to consume each other. I kiss and give him little bites in his earlobe, then I kiss, lick and suck a little bit his neck. I keep going down through his chest… his brawny and well-shaped abs, oh God he is so hot, he is so handsome. My lips and my tongue run through every part of his abs, down his hips to his delicious and thick cock. I begin sucking it, biting, kissing, and licking it… mmm delicious…

"Mmm Love" he moans.

"Enjoying it" I whisper.

"Hell yes" he growls.

My mouth restart doing the same thing it was doing licking, kissing and giving little bites to his fully erect cock. My hand stroking his balls. He moans, growls, call me "love" and scream my name. My hand began massaging his cock while my tongue licked his balls. Mmm yummy, I like it. He cum. I go up to kiss his lips passionately.

I notice I won't have to wait much longer since his cock was beginning to be erect again. I began to ride him, his cock penetrating me, as I was going up and down in a rhythm dance, feeling his cock inside me, entering me exactly the way I wanted, slow or fast, deep, hard. Feeling his cock inside my wet pussy, I made my boobs closer to his mouth in order him to be able of kiss and suck my excited nipples. "Give me a tiny bite" I commanded, his fangs ejected. "No, no, no fangs" I said flirtatiously. He did as I tell. Then I lay down on top of his chest kissing him passionately. Then I bite him in the neck, oh his blood taste so well, mmm he suddenly broke the sheet unleashing his hands. He grabs my hips making his penetration deeper. "Oh, Klaus" I moan. His hands make me move faster, deeper. I began to scream his name "Klaus, yes, Klaus, mmm" he only growls and moans. Then he bites me too. Oh God, it feel wonderful. Our breaths, our hearts are going too fast, and he screams "Caroline, Love". I scream too "Nikklaus, oh, God". We have reached the climax together. I let me fall over his chest exhausted. He hugs me. "I like this dominantpart of you" he said kissing me. I close my eyes and bite my lip.

"I love you" I said kissing him.

"I love you too, but this doesn't count if you don't at least call and tell me" he said with a smile. "Or you can just text me, so I'll keep a proof." He jokes.


End file.
